Sonic Oc's Generation
by sonicfan0987
Summary: After the Events of Chaos:Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog Rage is thrown in to a new adventure after Saving Elise from Mephilis...however he is not the only trying to stop him...OCs wanted forum inside! Rating may change later
1. Introduction

Student : Other File : prolouge and ch 1

Teacher : None/multiple Date : Dec 9, 2012

Yay a new story! So this one is in need of OC's. the form is at the end of the chapter. Please only send them via PM's or Email(In profile) due to the sites rules otherwise I will not accept it and will delete the Review

Any way the first chapter

This takes place 2 years after the events of Chaos:chronicles of Rage the hedgehog

My name Is Rage the hedgehog guardian of the chaos emeralds. After I finished off Christian and Nazo I found out that mephilies was a fake. So now I'm back to the usual except now I don't have Sonic or most of his friends. The only ones left are Silver, Amy, And Shadow, the rest you ask well they died around two years ago during a face off with Eggman I think Eggman got lucky to get rid of sonic, but he still has to deal with me… I still have Icezer Xage, Christina, Madison, and Razor… but there doing there own thing when we're not trying to Save the world. And The other people I encountered left to do their own thing.

Chapter one: The Real Mephilies

45 years in the Future: an abandoned lab

"Now I have one of the chaos emeralds and I can go 45 years into the past so I may once again merge with Solaris hahahahahahah!" Mephilis laugh menacingly

Present day Soliana the fesitvile of flames.

Rage was observing on top of a building because he never really got to see this celebration before. That and in case of trouble

"Man I sure wonder how they light that thing the way they do." Rage says to himself closing his eyes

"For the peace of soliana!" yells princess Ellise who was still princess at around 25 years old still wearing the same dress but larger. She holds up a torch when a big flagship flies overhead dropping robots. The robots grab Ellies holding her.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Says a hedgehog that looks very simmular to shadow except gray "Hello princess!"

On a street Rage had just help return a womans purse and noticed what had happened.

"Oh crap! Sorry maam but Here's your purse!" Rage says giving it to her and running off,

Back at the cerimoney the hedgehog had Elise tied to a stone pole and she was strugleing.

"Either you give me what I want or I will force it!" Mephiles growls

"Man…I need to hurry!" Rage thinks he was running way under his max speed. He then picks up and passes the speed of sound

Back with Elise

"BOOOOM!" A rushing boom is heard.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" The hedgehog yells to himself

"WHOSH!" then a red blur goes by the hedgehog

"Wha-" He says falling over. Getting up he notices Elise was gone "WHO TOK HER!" He growls

Meanwhile with Rage and Elise

"Sonic! Is that you?" She asks opening her eyes to see Rage

"Huh? No my names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog" Rage says grinning to Elies

"You…saved me why?" she asks

"What do I look like a villan?" Rage asks

"You sure are just like Sonic." She chuckles

"Hay!" Rage says chuckleing

"So who was that?" Rage asks putting her down in a field

"That was Mephilis the dark he wants solaris from me." Elise says

"Well Mephilis eh…" Rage says

"Thanks for saving me Rage." Elise smiles

"Heh that's my job, save whoever is in trouble wether they like it or not." Rage says Elise just laughs

"No.." Elise gasps seeing a being that looked like shadow

"Shadow?" Rage asks turning to se him

"Give me the princess!" He yels

"Wait your not shadow who are you?" Rage says

"Isn't it obvious? Im Mephilis the Dark! Now hand her over!" Mephilis laughs

"Sory pal not gonna happen!" Rage says getting in to a battle stance

"Fool…" Mephilis says attacking Rage and leaving him weak then he grabs Elise

"This time I will let you live weakling but next time you get in my way I can not garintee you will live." Mephilis says disappearing

Hours later Rage wakes up to see his brother Icezer looking at him

"Good morning sleepy head" Icezer says

"Ah dude don't surprise me like that!" Rage says looking around to se he was in his bedroom "How long was I out? He asks

"A few hours that's all." Icezer says

"I got to help Elise!" Rage yells getting out of his bed running out the door at max speed

"Dude wait up! I cant run as fast as you can you know that!" Icezer yells running after Rage

(with Elise)

"If you value your life you will give me what I want!" Mephilis yels holding a knife up to Elise

"Hay pal!" Rage says on a pol behind Mephilis

"I thought I told you to mind your business!" Mephilis says

"Maybe I would if I didn't have someone who is tring to distroy the world!" Rage says

"Grr… your very presistant for a Hedgedog aren't you?"

Mephilis scouls

"Hello I am a hero." Rage says "Now prepare to fight!" Rage says emitting a fire around him

"You were warned you damn fool" Mephilis growls

Rage charges at Mephilis and they start an al out brawl. The brawl goes for hours until Mephilis is too weak to continue

"How…I kicked your ass not even 4 hours ago?" Mephilis says

"You caught me off guard." Rage then prepares to give the final blow

"Chaos…Control!" Mephilis yells and then in a blink of an eye he is gone.

"Impossible he had a chaos emerald!" Rage says to himself

"Thank you Rage." Elise chuckles

"Hmm? No problem." Rage smiles

"Well guess we need to get you some place safe Princess." Rage then turns to see Icezer panting

"Whats up Rage?" Icezer asks slowly

"Do you know any place that would be safe for Elise to stay for a while?" Rage asks Icezer

"Well shoot…I wil look around but for now she can stay with me." Icezer says

"Okay are you okay with that elise?" Rage asks

"Well as long as Im safe Ill be fine." She says

"Okay, now if you guys need me I will be loking for Mephilies so I can get my chaos emerald back." Rage says pulling out the red chaos emerald. "Icezer you have my communicators number right?" Rage asks looking back at Icezer,

"Yeah, I do Rage and don't worry I bet mephilis will be loking for the other people who would pose a threat to him so I would suggest grabbing Christina she is good at locating dark beings, since well you know. Good luck." Icezer says

"Christina man I haven't heard from her in a while…" Rage says softly

"Because she just got done with training to control her inner darkness." Icezer says he then throws Rage his sword "Here I made a few modifications to it, now it can transform in to an Ex-gear board and its got more elemental energy then before." Icezer finishes

"Thanks Icezer, take care of yourself and Elise." Rage says grabbing The Sword of Chaos

"Im sure he will, good luck Rage!" Elise says

"Thanks Elise." Rage says then nodding he uses chaos control to transport himself to Chistina's home

Christinas House 13:00

Rage approches Christina's house and knocks on the door

"Comeing!" she yells then clumping is heard and the door opens to show Christina "Rage!" she yells hugging him really tightly

"Good to see you too Christina." Rage chuckles with a blush

"So whats up?" She asks flipping her hair out of her face

"I need your help with something." Rage says

"Well we can talk about it in my living room okay?" Christina asks inviteing him in to her house. Rage happily follows Chrsitna in to her living room.

Her living room was a bright red with pictures of her, Rage, Icezer,and her sister Madison who rather likes to go by Maddie. Rage sits down on one of the chairs and Christina sits in the chair next to him.

"So whats up?" she asks

"Well its related to the issue at the festivle of flames…" Rage says

"What about it? I mean I heard you saved the princess!" Christina asks

"Well Mephilies is still out there trying to elimnate anyone who posses a threat to him. And I need help locating him so I was hoping you would be able to help." Rage says

"Of course! Did you hear I've gotten control over the darkness, so I can't go dark as easly?" Christina squels

"Yeah that's great! Can you still sense darkness though?" Rage asks

"yup in fact I was able to use that ability before I started having issues with the darkness" Christina says with a bright simle

"Great! Well you ready to help me save the world" Rage asks kissing her on the cheek

"Yeah…" She stammers blushing cause Rage does not usually do that kind of thing to her.

In the forests of Soliana

"Rage This will be the perfect area to set up a base camp!" Christina says

"I agree!" Rage says pulling out a device the throwing it the device turns into a couple of tents a few for sleeping in one for food and cooking, one for Rage's weapons and gear along with the parts for the ones he is developing.

Well theres the first chapter! Now heres the OC entry form, You can enter more than 1 OC up to 5 Max per Author please if You have more mention them so that if I ned more I will talk to you

!Remember I will only take them by PM!

Name

Age: (At least over 13)

Gender: Male/Female

Species: (Hedgehog, wolf, Fox ect.)

Personality:

Bio: (How they became who they are today)

Abilities/Powers: (Fire, Ice, light,electricity, ect.)

Weapons?: Any weapons you OC uses or if you would like them to have one of Rages developed weapons put "Pick one for me" or none if they don't have any(you can uses the weapons Rage developes to along with the weapons your OC uses)

Strengths:

Good/Evil? No Nuteral please

Weaknesses

OC type desired: Main OC(4max [2god 2 evil])/Major OC(20 max[10 good 10 evil]) If yours does not get a Main position they will have a chance to get a Major you just have to tell me which team they want to join. Main OC's Autors will be PM if they need to change and then Major OC Autors wil be PMed for the team they want to be on. Note that teams will be joined at multiple points in the story for different reasons.

Other: Anything else I will need to know about them when/if I add them

How they wish to join the fight:

For Good people: How Mephilis or other evil character influences them to go against them

For Evil: How Rage or another Good Character influences them to join the fight to take over the world

Thanks for entering if you do! And at that To Be Continued!


	2. Where are the emeralds?

(In an abandoned lab)

"Damn that Eggheaded basterd." A shadowed figure says

"If you want him to pay for what he has done I will tell you where he is...on one condition." Says mephilis

"Whats the condition?" The figure asks

"Get me one of the Chaos Emeralds..." Mephilis responds

(with Rage)

"Okay lets see the first place to look is...wait where are the chaos emeralds?" Christina asks herself then runs over to Rage to inform him

"Rage! The chaos emeralds are gone!" She yell shaking him furiously

"WHAT?!" Rage yells jolting up then he sees only one remained "Damn the wind must have gotten them we need to get them before anyone else finds them!" Rage rubs his head

"Well shell we get going?" Christina asks

"I guess so." Rage says still tiered

(Back with Mephilis)

"What do you want?" Asks a female figure not coming out of the shadows

"I know who killed your mother..." Mephilis says

"How did you know she's dead?" She asks

unsteadily

"I know things when I know the futrue you." Mephilis says throwing a picture at the figure

She looks at the picture it had Rage laughing over a bloody body"Who is this red hedgehog?" she asks nearly tearing up at the sight of the picture

"His name is Rage the Hedgehog..." Mephilis says with an evil grin

"thank you..." She says before leaving "Now I can finally avenge my mother and her soul may be at peace..." She thinks walking off

"Wait..." Mephilis asks

"What?" the person asks

"What is your name?" Mephilis responds

"Night..." is all she says walking off

(Back with Rage)

"You've got to be joking..." Rage says picking up a chaos emerald out of a bush

"Crazy that the emeralds always seem to find good hiding spots..." Christina comments

"Yeah sometimes I think they have a mind of their own." Rage chuckles a bit

"Say Rage how long have you been the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds?" Christina asks

"Since I was 15 in the 10th grade." Rage says

"Why not earlier with training?" Christina asks

"Well..." Rage sighs "I originally was a back-up option in case of Knux and his apprentice dies. When they were killed by Scrouge Then I was the only one who displayed the abilities to guard them safely."

"Yikes!" Christina screams as a gust of wind blows her off of her feet

"Agh!" Rage grunts covering his face from the wind as a white owl with head feathers combed in to a bob cut. Her torso consisted of a black t-shirt, blue jeans covered her legs to her black boots resting on her feet as she landed her amber eyes glowed with hatred for some reason.

"You...I finally found you..." She huffs

"Hm?" Rage is silent

"Confused? maybe you remember screwing with an airplane and causing a crash a few years back!" the owl growls

"What in the name of chaos are you talking about?!" Rage asks confused as ever

"You forgot that you killed my mother and for that you will pay!" she screems chargeing at Rage, However Rage dodges to the left of the new foe, summoning the sword of chaos as he did so

"I don't know what this is about! You'd think that I would recall purposly crashing an airplane!" Rage yells trying to reason

"Don't try to lie to me I have enough evedence right here in this picture!" she growls

"Where did you gt that picture?!" He yells confused still

"Some hedgehog that looked like shadow saying this is you 'Rage the Hedgehog'!" she growls furiously

"Mephilis..." Rage mutters "And you beleaved him when its printed on 8.5x11 in printer paper? How do you know he didn't use something like photoshop?" Rage questions her

"Huh?" she says "Well now that you mention it, it did seem fishy... I was just so upset by my mothers death I was too enraged to notice that possibility..."

"Well it does say 'Made in Adobe Photoshop' in small text at the bottom corner." Rage points out

"Im sooooo sorry... I know you'll never-" She starts

"I forgive you." Rage smiles

"What? but I tried to kill you over a misunderstanding!" She exclaims confused

"You're not the first nor the last... say whats your name?" Rage chuckles a little

"My name is Night..." She says with a soft smile

"Good to meet you Night!" Rage says

"Well im not sticking around too long im going to go and find where Mephilis is and get my revenge for tricking me like that." Night says "Will we meet again?

"Only chaos knows." Rage says waving as Night flies off. "Good luck!" He yells before she was gone

"Thanks!" She yells back smiling warmly

"That was interesting Rage." Christina says

"Yeah it was... hope she can get her revenge off of Mephilis, heck maybe we will meet again." Rage says

"Like you said 'only chaos knows'" Christia elbows him

"True, So now that we have two emerald should we get to looking for the rest?" Rage asks

"yeah we should." Christian says when Rage's phone rings

"Yes Icezer?" Rage asks picking it up

"Hay I hae some news for you guys I found one of the chaos emeralds come over and see me asap!" Icezer says before hanging up

"Will do!" Rage says right before Icezer hung up

"Lets go." Rage says to Christina

(Later Icezers house)

"Icezer you home?" Rage asks walking in

"Downstairs!" He yells from his basement

"Okay be down in a few!" Rage says trying to find the stair case for he had never actiually looked for Icezer's basemsent.

"Found it!" Rage finally sighs in graditude, it had taken him twelve minutes to find the stair case for Icezer was good at keeping it hidden.

"Comeing down!" Rage yells as he starts down the stairs to Icezer's basement where he heard multiple toold banging, rattling, and making alot of other noises.

When Rage makes it down the stairs he hollers so Icezer could here him "Icezer!"

"Rage! How are you?" He says stopping what he was doing and walking over to him handing him the chaos emerald he had found.

"Thanks, Im good. say how's Elise doing?" Rage asks

"Im fine!" She says coming down the stairs smiling

"Elise how are you!" Rage says then turns her to Christina "This is my girlfriend Christina the Rabbit." Rage says

"Good to meet you princess." Christina says

"pleasures mine." Elise responds

"Now Rage I need to tell you something critical." Icezer says

"What is it?" Rage asks

To be continued!

Cred to mystery8icrus for Night the Owl!


	3. An old nemesis

**Okay I am so sorry I have not updated in so long I have been super busy giving me little time to work on this and other Fan Fiction projects but I finally found the time so here is the next chapter!**

"Someone has tapped in to the chaos emeralds and added dark abilities to them." Icezer says, at that Rage's eyes light up, and Icezer nods "Yup you now have dark chaos abilities…" he says

"Icezer I don't know how you figured it out." Rage says

"Icezer didn't…" "Icezer" says, smiling menacingly, "_I did!"_ The voice was scratchy like frostbite to the ears yet it felt familiar to Rage

"CHRISTAIN!" Rage gasps "Impossible!" Rage was struck with fear for he had destroyed Christian just a few months back and sent him deep into Oblivion where escape is impossible.

"He had help…" Mephilies appears and forces Rage away and into the wall of the basement

"Christina take Elise and get her out of here!" Rage says. His sword then flashes into his hands, Rage charges at the two enemies and the disappear

"Nope to slow" Rage hears their voices echo through the basement as they disappeared. "I'll find you! You can't hide forever!" Rage yells he makes his sword disappear and walks out of the house with a very angry frown on his face

Meanwhile in the middle of Westside in the middle of the Plains region of the Reson Cotenant the real Icezer was running in the basement of an underground facility following him were thousands of drones and guard bots.

"Damn these guys wont give up!" Icezer says as he puts a wall of ice between him and the group of pursuing machines. He then looks to see a blonde wolf with angel wings being carried away by some of the dark realm lackeys that help Christian.

"LET ME GO!" she scream and kicks trying to get free from their grasp "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Hay! Let her go!" Icezer says and the two look at him along with the wolf

"Shit its one of Rage's brothers what do we do?" One whimpers

"I say we do as he says or we'll be killed faster then people who get squished by Big!" the other says

"I'm with you lets get the hell out of here!" they both then drop the wolf and dash up the nearby staircase towards the upper levels Icezer runs over to the brown wolf

"Thank you…" she says very softly

"Its no problem…are you okay?" Icezer says

"No… those bastards poisoned me… if I don't get medical attention soon Imp afraid my body here in this universe may die…" she says, the looks at Icezer who had taken his right hand and it had started to glow green. "What are…" she starts but Icezer interrupts

"Don't talk you're too weak…" he says, placing the glowing hand on her head. After a few minutes she suddenly felt much better.

"Gee thanks." She says standing up slowly but then falls but Icezer catches her before she hits the ground. Careful" he says "It may take sometime for your body to regain its full strength again."

"Lets just get out of here" the wolf says looking at Icezer

"I'm with you on that one" Icezer says

"Thanks… I remember you were with Rage… weren't you?" she asks. At this Icezer was surprised that she knew that, and then it sparked his memory,

"Alicia? Is that really you?" he asks

"Hay Icezer." She chuckles "Have you seen Espio lately?"

"Last time I saw him he was on the mountain to the north of the city. Said he was going up to and old crypt that may have an ancient blade that he could put to use." Icezer says to her

"Well thanks now I know where I am going after I get out of here." She says

"Well your going to want some kind of protection." Icezer says

"I have a sword I can conger up if I need to." She says

"Well alright but lets just get out of here right now and worry about the rest later" Icezer says, then the two walk up the stairs so that they don't draw too much unwanted attention.

Back with Christina and Elise Rage had finally caught up with them still confused how the two dark beings were able to pull something like that off.

"Rage you need to stop worrying about it, it's just going to make it worse." Christina says

"I know I'm just worried about what the did to my brother…" Rage says still spacing off in thought.

"Well don't worry I'm sure everything will work out we'll find him." Christina says patting Rage on the back,

"I know I'm more worried about what they could have done to him." Rage says as they continue to walk down the sidewalk. They had finally reached Empire City the center of command for all of the world's governments. And they were surprised how it was so quiet with all of the important landmarks; buildings and corporations were located in the city.

"Where is everybody?" Elise asks the two Mobians

"Hmm… that's a really good question to ask…" Christina says

"Heh it's almost like no one has ever lived here in this state," Rage says in agreement trying to joke around for once.

"Yeah almost looks like everyone packed up and left for some reason." Christina comments

"Because they did," says a black hedgehog obviously a female based on the voice.

"What do you mean?" Rage asks the mysterious person

"After this group of dark realm bustards showed up and started taking over the city everyone just left… the few that are left are hiding from them.," she says

"And you are?" Rage asks

"Oh my bad my name is Alicia Jessica but everyone just calls me Alissica and you people are?" she asks

"I'm Rage," Rage says then points at Christina and says "This is my girlfriend Christina," then walks over to Elise and introduces her to Alissica

"Hay!" a scratchy voice yells from atop a pile of wrecked cars. "What do you think you are doing in our town?" Rage looks up to see about 5 silhouettes of mobians.

"Me? I'm looking for something of great value so either leave me alone or we're going to have an issue." Rage says walking by the group.

"You wont take that kind of tone with me!" the blue Bird with the scratchy voice says. He like the pink fox, black armadillo, orange hedgehog, and gray cat all but the pink fox males were all wearing a set leather armor with steel shoulder pads and helmet. There was a interesting logo on their shirts. A dark red sword with what appeared to represent some kind of energy swirling around it.

"I won't if you stay out of my way." Rage says "Who do you guys think you are anyway?" he frowns

"We are the Mystical Blades, a group from the dark realm perhaps you've heard of up Rage the Hedgehog?" the wolf speaks out then Rage's eyes light up

"However we are not like we used to be.. since you killed Christian you freed us from being forced to guard his ass, so in a way Flux, Leila, Max, Draco and I owe you." He says

"And you are?" Rage asks

"I am Wind the hawk." The bird says

To be continued!

**So if you like it and stuff please review! And I still need some OC's mostly evil ones, for the story so If you have some send them in via email or PM!**


	4. Chaos is where th answers lie

Chapter 4: Chaos is where the answers lie…

Wind had taken Rage and his group to a building that was once a small weapons shop that the Mystic Blades had taken residence in.

The group was sitting at a circular table made from wood they were discussing what had been happening lately however most of it was just basic non-critical, things that caught didn't seam to catch Rage's attention. Until Flux brought something interesting up;

"I heard that not far from here there is a palace of some kind, hear some of them are some kind of chaos guardian or something... heard they keep the chaos energy intact…" Flux says sipping his wine in the middle of it.

"Where is this palace?" Rage asks almost instantly, this had caught his attention for the last one of such Rage had witnessed die during an invasion against Eggman.

"About couple tens of miles to the east of here." Flux responds "But… tell me why would you have business with them? If there's one thing the are picky about who they let visit." He questions Rage

"Why, because I guard the Chaos Emeralds. I bet they may have some information on Mephilies whereabouts." Rage responds,

"Well then Id get heading there now… after that moon comes out… things get pretty ugly outside the city…" Leila says putting her empty wine glass down.

"Well then… Guess we need to be going." Rage says getting up "Thanks for the hospitality, If you need something give me a call" Rage throws a card at Wind who grabs it without turning his head away from the dart board that he had been throwing darts at.

After Rage and his group leave the city and are about a mile from the palace Alissica notices some smoke coming from their direction. "Guys that might be coming from the palace!" She says pointing

"You may be right lets go!" Rage blurts out running.

Around a half-hour later the team arrives at the palace it was on fire and only one person was standing outside.

"Hay what happened here?" Rage asks to hedgehog

"Why should I tell you what happened?" the crimson red hedgehog turns around, his red jacket flies behind him and give a glance of green tennis shoes.

"Why? Because I was told a couple of chaos guardians were living here were the Chaos emeralds giving me a false signal?" Rage asks

"Chaos Emeralds? You have them?" he asks

"all 7 of them plus the master emerald." Rage says

"Wait that must mean….. you guard them?" he asks

"Yeah, will you tell me what happened here?" Rage asks

"Yes…"

_It was about a few hours ago… Quake, my brother Jake and I were having a normal day_

"_Say Quake, have you felt the unstable balance lately?" Jake asks_

"_Yes I have… it troubles me." Quake says_

"_What could it be?" I asked Quake_

"_I don't know," he says shaking his head when then he coughs up blood and falls out of his chair dead… and there was Mephilies who was suppose to be dead up on the roof beam laughing… he sets a fire on the roof and the place burns to ash…_

"So, now I swear vengeance on him for killing Quake." He says. "Names Nova."

"I'm Rage, Rage the Hedgehog." Rage says

"how is Mephilies still alive?" Nova asks

"That still troubles me… I have no idea…" Rage says.

"Mind if I tag along… if your going after him that is…" Nova asks

"Sure," Rage says nodding his head.

To be continued

**Sorry this one is short I had little time to do this and I just wanted to at least update the story since its been so long since I updated.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blue blur returns

Chapter 5: The Blue blur returns

In the ruins of robotropolis Rage and his team were traveling through to get to the old location where Central City once stood before the attack of Black Doom. A spike in the chaos reading had been detected from that location and they were heading there as fast as they could because they knew Mephilies would not be far behind

"Rage…I have a feeling like we are being watched." Icezer says

"Dude you always get that feeling…" Rage says shaking his head when his ear twitched "Wait… someone's coming and fast." Rage says as the team feels a wind coming from what ever is was. When a blue streak burst through the rubble

"Render Time!" Rage yells, this caused everyone but his to slow down then Rage saw who it was darting right by them "It can't be!" he exclaims, It was Sonic!

When the time flow resumes to normal Icezer yells incomprehensible things at Rage who was still awe struck on the fact that Sonic was still alive, for everyone even Amy though he was dead!

"What was that for Rage?" Nova asks Rage

"That… was…Sonic…" Rage says softly

"Who?" Alliseica asks

"Sonic! That's who darted past us!" Rage exclaims

"That's not possible! Sonic died remember we saw it." Icezer says

"That's not true…" a voice says, as a green hedgehog appears out of a doorway of dark energy

"Xage what do you mean?" Rage asks his brother (Read Chaos: Cronicles of Rage the Hedgehog if you don't understand any of this)

"Sonic never died… he used chaos control and accidentally warped to the Dark Realm." Xage says

"What were you doing there?" Rage asks his brother

"I was clearing out a camp of Black Arms that had gotten there somehow." Xage says "As I got rid of them Sonic showed up and so here I am."

"Well your timing could not have been better." Rage says

"Why?" Xage asks

"Why? Cause Mephilies and Christain are back, and we need to locate the emeralds before they do!" Rage says

"Okay then lets get to it before the catch up!" Icezer says

Central City Ruins 15:00

Sonic was standing at the entrance of an old building when rage and his team appear.

"I was hopping you would show up… Rage." Sonic says

"Why?" Rage asks

"Because I need your help with something…. Something only a Werehog like yourself can do." Sonic says

"Why does a werehog have to do it?" Rage asks

"Why? Because…. I need my werehog powers back… I am being followed by a group of the Dark Realms Elite Squad and need a way to defeat them… and I don't want to involve you in a way that you don't have to be…" Sonic says

"Sonic you know I only use my werehog form on nights I don't have the strength to hold it in." Rage says

"Well I did find this I hope it will help you against Mephilies and Christain." Sonic says throwing Rage a Chaos Emerald

"Wow you found the Chos Emerald we were looking for!" Rage says then after thinking he agrees to help Sonic

**That Night…**

"Okay Sonic are you sure you want this? If I do it there no going back.." Rage says trying to hold his werehog form incase Sonic changes his mind.

"Yes Rage… there is no other way for me to do this." Sonic says

"Okay then hold still…" Rage says

Rage then calms himself and allows his werehog transformation to take it course. His spines growing white tips and his fur darkening to a dark red and his hands turning in to claws. He then carefully approaches Sonic and bites him… Sonic then slowly and painfully (to him anyways) transforms into his werehog form for the first time In nearly 3 years after Dark Giga took it away from him again.

"Damn I don't know how the hell you can do that with out the pain getting to you, Rage" Sonic says

"You get used to it…" Rage says when a shot flies by him

"They found me!" Sonic says "Get out of here Rage Now!"

"Sorry Sonic but since I am here Im helping you against these DRES assholes!"

"I knew you wouldn't pass up a chance to beat these guys in to next week!" Sonic says slicing one

"Heh you damn well know I wouldn't" Rage says clawing one across the face then grabbing him and launching him far… far… far away

Sonic just chuckles and he uses his Earthshaker move to send a few of their opponents flying. Then Rage finishes the last one with a mighty swing kick into and old and broken building that still stood.

**The Next Morning**

"Thanks Rage for you're help last night." Sonic say as they walk out of the City.

"No problem Sonic." Rage grins at him

"Well shell we get going?" Icezer asks Rage

"But where?" Rage asks

"How about Westopilis I bet Amy found a Chaos Emerald. And she'll be glad to know I am alive" Sonic says


End file.
